The Great Case of Danny Phantom
by Forlornhero
Summary: Vlad is at it again. And this time he has tricked the Teen Titans into hunting Danny. All seems lost until somebody finds out the truth...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, first chapter of the rewrite. Pretty similar, though this time I'll actually proof read it for any mistakes. O_O 

A bird circled the streets of Jump City as the nightlife of the city began to die down. Drunken teens could be seen trudging back to their university housing with silly grins plastered all over their faces. The bird did not look at these children, no, he was looking for something other than underage drinkers. The bird landed on top of one of the streets more secluded bars and transformed into none other than the titans own Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked over the street from where he was crouched, taking care to look closely at the dark, piss-sodden alleyways around the bare. He looked for no more that exactly ten seconds before pulling out his yellow titan communicator.

"Looks like everything is clear here Robin."

"Good, move on to the museum district see if there are any disturbances." Beast boy nodded, even though the camera on his communicator wasn't enabled, and once more took the form of a forest green bird then took of into the night.

The museum district was no more that a few blocks away and in his current form he was able to cover the ground quickly. He landed on top of the Museum of Modern Science's roof and surveyed the area under him. Everything was quiet, too quiet for this time of night in this district. 'Maybe the villains are having a day off' thought Beast Boy, though he knew that that would never happen. Then the unexpected happened. The research facilities of the museum started to glow a ghostly green.

Beastboy was momentarily stunned as he gazed at the sight before him. Then his sensitive ears caught a humming sound and he leaped into action, jumping off the building and turning into an eagle mid-fall. He got to the late night couple also stunned by the supernatural occurrence just in time to shield them from the monumental blast caused as the research facilities exploded ina blinding flash of neon green.

As soon as the blast subsided Beastboy changed back from his gorilla form and took out his communicator once more.

"Robin!" He shouted into the microphone urgently. "You won't believe what just happened!" 

"We saw Beastboy, hang in there. Take a look but don't go too close!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, I don't _want_ to see what caused that." Beastboy murmured before taking flight once more.

As he circled around what was once the museum which held countless priceless artefacts he spotted a beam retracting from the ruins. He didn't want to risk going any closer to what had caused the damage around him. He waited in the sky, eagle eyes searching for any sign of his team. 

"Plasmius' plan is working perfectly!" Skulker barked once he had retracted his wrist gun. "And this new weapon of his is just perfect!"

"Put away your silly guns you freak and scram! Leave me to do finish this act, or Plasmius will have both of our heads!" Bertrand replied, annoyed that the large ghost was still there.

The grin fell from Skulker's face and he glowered as the smaller ghost.

"Remember who you're talking too you pathetic worm." He threatened before reluctantly acknowledging his point as turning invisible before flying away towards the natural portal they had used earlier. 

The entire play had been mapped and planned out weeks in advance by the genius that was his master. However a carefully laid out plan needed perfect execution and Skulker just hoped that now his part was done, that dratted shape-shifter would do his job, or both would be put to blame.

Back at the museum Bertrand transformed into a picture perfect replica of Danny Phantom, down to the very same glow in his eyes. He grinned as he saw the Teen Titans approaching.

'Took them long enough…'

"Who are you?" Robin shouted as the glowing teenager turned to face them.

Bertrand smirked; this was going to be way too easy.

"You may call me Danny Phantom. I already know who you fools are, the 'Teen Titans'. I also know you are their leader, the fabled boy wonder." He chuckled darkly.

"I must say, even though you're just a mere teenager I must say I expected somebody… bulkier…"

Robin internally rolled his eyes but kept up a calm mask.

"Why have you done this? What could you possibly gain from destroying this museum?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? My work here is done and I don't have the time to waste on you so-called heroes."

"Wrong answer! Titans, go!"

With the battle cry of their leader the Titans sprang into action. Beastboy changed into a green leopard and lunged at his foe with his gleaming claws outstretched. Robin also charged in with his bo-staff as Starfire and Raven took to the skies and prepared to rain down heavy amounts of dark magic and starbolts on to their mysterious foe. Cyborg stayed further back but charged up his sonic cannon in case either Robin or Beastboy was hit and the criminal needed to be distracted. It was one of their most effective strategies and usually worked on most enemies. However, most enemies did not have the ability to go intangible at will.

"What the hell?" screamed Robin as he simply went straight through the spectre and ended up sprawled on the floor. Beastboy met similar results and went to Robin's side, growling in his feline form. 

Without needing a prompt Raven and Starfire started firing their magics at the now more threatening figure of Danny Phantom. He was hit once and was forced to dodge but Bertrand quickly overpowered Starfire after a short fire fight with a well placed ecto-ray. He turned and fired at Raven but he was surprised to see that Raven's dark magic could simply deflect the attacks. While dodging sonic blasts from Cyborg he turned disappeared then quickly reappeared in front of Raven. Raven fell from the sky after being subjected to an ecto enhanced punch but was caught by Beastboy in the claws of his pterodactyl form.

"You are all pathetic, mere humans!" Bertrand laughed as he turned intangible and simply passed through the rays Cyborg was firing at him.

"I shall now return to my base in Amity Park. You disgusting pieces of slime aren't even worth defeating further."

With that final insult Bertrand turned invisible and fled the destroyed museum before making his way to the portal Skulker had opened, leaving a team with bruises on both their flesh and egos.

"Did you finish the job?" said Skulker at the mouth of the portal.

"Of course!" replied Bertrand. "They were so easy to defeat! Without help they would stand no chance at defeating the ghost child! I don't see how Plasmius' plan will possibly work out."

"It will work, don't worry. And they will certainly have help." replied Skulker with an evil grin.

"Now change back to your normal form, seeing the ghost child looking malicious creeps even _me _out."

"We just got hammered." Beastboy moaned, and then promptly collapsed onto the sofa inside the Teen Tower's living room.

"Our behinds were certainly well kicked." Starfire agreed.

"We have to get this guy, we can't just give up." said Robin, trying to restore some morale.

"Oh come on Robin! He can turn invisible, fly, shoot those green ray thingies out his hands, go through our melee attacks; there's no way we'll be able to get him!" Beast boy threw his arms up in defeat.

"This is why Cyborg and I are going to start researching this Phantom character. He may have been powerful but he let things slip, like that he resides in Amity Park. It should be easy enough to just search the web for those key words to get some info on him."

"Hey you're right!" Cyborg grinned triumphantly. In his cybernetic eye you could see text scrolling down as he searched the web. "I just searched the key words 'Danny Phantom' and 'Amity Park'. Tons of websites have just came up."

"Anything interesting?" asked Robin.

"Well, he has a bounty on him and is known to have kidnapped the mayor of the town as well as caused an amazing amount of property damage fighting other ghosts."

"Did you say ghost?" interjected Raven. Ghosts, spirits and the supernatural were her area of expertise after all.

"Yup, apparently the only reason no superheroes have tried to take him out before is because he hasn't killed anybody yet; that and the fact that there are already two ghost hunters residing in the town."

"Can we contact them?" asked Robin, curious as to see if they could perhaps help them out in removing Phantom for good.

"I have a contact number. Mr and Mrs Fenton, the greatest Ghost Hunters currently known and pioneers of the technology most other hunters use."

"Then it looks like we have ourselves a new case team. We'll start packing tomorrow."

"Phantom won't get away with what he has done!" Starfire cried passionately.

"But who's going to look after Jump while we're gone?" asked Beastboy.

"I'll make sure some other Titians are called in. Let's get some rest now anyway; we have a long journey ahead of us."

The Titians all said their goodnights then trudged off to their respective rooms to sleep away their injuries. Before going to his own room Robin made one last detour to his investigation room. He drew out a new case file and printed out a front page which simply read:

"The Case Of Danny Phantom"

**There we go, took me long enough but I know it, I'm an asshole with too many ideas going and not enough self control to finish one first. I'm starting another once I get a few chapters going, though this one is a Harry Potter fanfiction. It's lucky I was a Danny Phantom geek because now all I read is Harry Potter Fanfictions! I can still remember his character enough to get it down.**

Review Replies:

**Blueisasome: 'Tis all part of the plan… all part of the plan…**

Thankyou for all the support you guys have given me! And thanks for all you silent people who have honoured me with Story Alerts and Favourites even though you don't review. My email box regularly receives one or two notifications.

About the Christian thing, I didn't rewrite because of that. I decided to rewrite this story because I realised my first plotline was pretty shitty and even I couldn't actually follow the story properly any more. It was unfortunate that I put that part in there but it wasn't bad. I WAS going to basically give Danny and Raven a power boost after they were trialled then release a HUGE plot twist which explains everything. The plot twist will still be there but the battles before between the Titains and Danny will be longer and much more numerous. Robin will be acting more subtly OOC but it will all be explained. I swear.

-Forlornhero aka Jammerjcd aka James Dunstan aka James Dallos

**-Finished 01:15am, England-**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the adding this new story of mine to your favourites. But Reviews on how I could improve would also be very useful. As I know, for one, that my writing is no where near to perfect.

DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY: Don't know why people get wound up if you don't use a disclaimer but… The characters and main plot lines of Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom are owned by both Butch Hartman and the Nickelodeon Corporation.

**Beep Beep! Beep Beep!**

"Urgh…" Danny groaned as he reached out an aching hand towards his alarm clock. He turned it off then got out of bed. He groggily made his way to the mirror on his door.

"Man I look like shit." Said Danny pointing out his various bruises and cuts from the night before. Danny had a sneaking suspicion that the box ghost was going down the path that made him into what he is in the future. The box ghost had actually managed to infuse ectoplasm into his boxes this time so that hit through intangibility. It didn't help that they were fighting in a warehouse for the storage of weights.

Danny turned away from his mirror with a sigh and picked up his normal t-shirt and jeans from the floor. Danny looked at his clock once more, it was 8:45; this made him ten minutes late for school. Danny was a blur as he hurriedly grabbed his school bag and rushed down the stairs.

"Gottagomumbye!" Danny yelled as he tore through the kitchen and out the door. He was just about to go ghost when he heard his sister shouting at him from her window.

"Danny! Wait you moron!" Danny was perplexed. Jazz wasn't the one to miss school even if she had cancer. "It's a Saturday!"

It dawned on him what she had just said and Danny groaned for the second time that morning. He had completely forgotten that today was the first day of the weekend. Scrap that, the first day of the half year holidays. That lightened up Danny's mood. He had two whole weeks for him and his friends; sure the occasional ghost attack would disturb them but ghost activities had been at an all time low this month. Perhaps they had finally decided to stay away from the real world.

_Not a chance in hell._ Danny's subconscious responded. _Just lap it up while you can ghost-boy, Skulker will be back to getting your pelt when it suits him._

**Teen Titan HQ, 10:00am**

It just didn't make any sense! Robin had been going over and over last night's events in the evidence room for hours. Yet still, he couldn't make any sense out of the situation. Sure there were maniacs with high tech wandering around Jump City. But it made no sense that one of them would appear out of know where and destroy a research facility. That facility wasn't even doing research on weaponry of anything of use to a villain. In fact, all that company was currently doing was finding out new ways to efficiently grow more crops.

Robin put his hands to his head and slowly massaged his temples. It wasn't really possible was it? A ghost? They weren't real, Robin was sure of it. Even Raven had never seen nor sensed real spirits in this form. Though all his previous encounters with the strange had been, well, _strange_. He wasn't ready to instantly believe in ghosts.

_If I hadn't Beast Boy pass straight through it. I would treat this like any other case._

Robin made his decision. No matter what Phantom was, he was usually sighted in a town named Amity Park. Robin sighed, looks like he would have to call in some more titans to defend Jump City while they were on this little expedition.

"Cyborg," he spoke into his communicator. "Ready the Titan harrier and tell the others to pack for a short trip." He smiled in spite of himself. He loved being the leader of a team, it made him feel confident about anything.

"We're going to Amity Park."

**9:00pm, The Fenton House.**

The smooth suds of washing up liquid danced around Danny's hands. The family had just finished eating dinner and one of Danny's chores was to do the dishes. It's not that he minded doing the chores. He just always seemed to get dish duty when his mother cooked up a particularly greasy curry. Danny slid the clay plate in his hand into one of the slots beside the sink to dry. Somebody chose that time to ring the Fenton doorbell (which consisted of his dad's voice replaying "Somebody at the door, make sure they're not a ghost!"). Rolling his eyes at the stupid Doorbell, Danny quickly looked around him before making his hands intangible to force the water to fall off of them.

"Coming!" He shouted as the Doorbell was rung again. Annoyed by these peoples impatience he strode over to the door and slid back the lock. His hand then grabbed the slender metal handle and pulled the door ajar. Standing there were the most stupid looking group of misfits Danny had ever witnessed. The kid in front, who had a leader look in his posture, looked like the typical super hero. He had mask, cape, utility belt, the works basically. The next boy he saw was much shorter than the first one and had green looking skin. He was dressed in a purple and black, skin-tight jumpsuit. Like the ones his mother and farther wore. He also seemed to have fangs poking onto his bottom lips but Danny assumed he was just seeing things. The last male of the group looked like he was literally half man, half machine. _Not as special as me but close._ Danny though. The two girls were also quite strange. One had green eyes and was, as Danny noticed, floating. Danny's immediate though was that she was a ghost, but then he remembered his ghost sense would have gone off and he shrugged of the thought. He as still curious to how she could defy gravity however. The last member f the team was a girl who looked about Danny's age. She had long black hair and violet eyes. Her eyes met with Danny's eyes and Danny was instantly lost in them. He shivered and tried to break the connection. But a force seemed to keep their eyes locked. Danny saw the girl was also quite taken aback with this sudden attraction between their minds. Though instead of shock in her eyes he saw her immediately assessing him. His strengths, his weaknesses.

"Err, Hello?" said the first boy. Trying to break the awkward stares he a Raven were giving each other. Danny immediately came to his senses and for the first time since they had seen each other, pulled his eyes away from Raven's and turned slightly to face the boy.

"Can I help you?" said Danny, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, are Mr and Mrs Fenton home?"

"Yes they are, I'm their son by the way, Danny."

"Nice to meet you Danny," said Robin, offering his hand which Danny gladly shook. "We need to talk to your parents about a 'ghost' problem." He said, making sure to emphasise the word ghost.

"Did somebody say, **ghost**!" Jack Fenton screamed, jumping out from the stairs brandishing a rather menacing looking bazooka. His wife followed suit behind him, hurrying towards the door.

"Err…" was the response from the entirety of the Teen Titans, except for one. Raven, who was still looking at Danny, was still lost in thought. She noticed something strange about his aura. It was as if he had two, which Raven knew to be impossible. The monks of Azerath themselves had taught her that each soul had a singular aura. Upon close examination of his aura she now knew that he didn't have two. But even more strangly, his aura was divided into two. _Get out of it Raven,_ she told herself._ You'll find this out later._ With one more look at Danny she turned her attention to the matter at hand.

"Hello, ma'am. We are a group of teenage superheroes from Jump City. I'm sure you've heard of the Teen Titans." Now Danny recognized them. He had heard them mentioned on the news a few times. Yes, Danny did watch the news. He wanted to make sure the media was in the dark about his identity at al costs. Even if that meant he had to watch the News channel every time he came back from school. "We have had a apparent gho…"

"GHOST!" Jack boomed, blowing the Titans hair back.

"Yes, ghost."

"Well dears," Maddie spoke up. "Come in and tell us all about this problem you have. And don't worry if it sounds strange, ghosts are nothing but strange."

The night went on as the Teen Titans told the Fentons what had happened.

"Then the ghost said 'I am Danny Phantom' and flew off!" Beast Boy said, obviously annoyed. Both jazz and danny froze. Had he just said what they thought he had said?

"Did you say Danny Phantom?" she asked the green skinned teen.

"Yup."

"I knew that putrid piece of ectoplasm was no good." Said Maddie. "He has plagued our town for months. Each time trying to make us think he is good by saving people from ghosts. We all know that he is just getting them off his terf!"

"Yeah!" added Jack "He even once tried to attack our mayor! Who knows what he is planning to do."

"It is strange though," said pointed out Maddie, "We have never seen him do anything so purposely destructive before now."

"Guess he is showing his true colours." said Cyborg. Genuinely thinking about all that the Fentons had told them. All the titans now knew Phantom's crimes. Even if they were oblivious to the fact that Danny was actually the good guy and was just framed on various occasions. Jazz knew that this small hole in conversation would not last so took her chance to excuse herself and Danny.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys me and Danny are getting tired so we are just going to bed now…" She said quickly, doing a fake yawn for effect and grabbing danny's arms.

"Oh that reminds me!" Maddie said. "Do you have anywhere to stay Titans?"

"No friend, we haven't thought about that yet. Do you know of any good motels?" Starfire said in her usual cheery tone. It was a little more cheery because she had got to know the Fentons a little. She now counted them as friends. This to Starfire was the most important thing in the world, friends.

"You could stay here if you wanted." As soon as the last syllable left her lips Danny felt like slapping himself. _Great, _he thought_ not only have Tuck and Sam revealed today that they will be out of town for the holidays but I have five superheroes who want my ass whooped in my own house!_

"Thank you Mrs Fenton, where will we sleep?"

"You and the rest of the Boys can sleep in Danny's room while I guess the girls could all fit into Jazz's room."

"Sounds like a plan" said Cyborg. He walked over to the Titan Harrier (which was parked neatly on the road.) and pulled pout their luggage before piloting it onto the roof. He then jumped off of the roof and used his machine legs to absorb the impact of the two stories fall.

Danny just crossed his arms and sighed before beckoning to the male Titans to follow him up to his room. Before long the Titans had already laid out their sleeping bags along the floor and were getting ready to sleep. Danny was just walking out of the bathroom when he walked straight into Jazz.

"I have questions for you!" she whispered, trying to put as much menace into her tone as the whisper would allow.

"I know, I know." Danny responded calmly. "It's just that I haven't even set foot out of Amity in the last few months let alone the last few days." He exclaimed a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you telling me somebody has framed you again?" Jazz replied, the again being a reference to where Walker had framed him for the kidnap of the mayor of Amity.

"I don't know…" Danny trailed off, "I'll talk to you again once I've slept over this."

Jazz walked away, still not completely satisfied but contempt to let the boy mull over his current situation. Just before she turned the corner she spoke.

"Oh and little brother?" Danny turned his head back towards her. "Be very careful about using your powers this week. You must be able to tell that these Titians are bad ass, and thought hey have nevcer fought a ghost before. Mum and Dad are bound to help them out."

Danny nodded before making his way back into his room.

"So robin, what do you think of the Fentons?" asked BeastBoy turning his head to the now unmasked superhero.

"The adults here are pretty normal," At the look on Beast Boy's face Robin quickly added. "For people who believe in ghosts."

"But that kid, Danny. Something was up with him the way he and Raven were staring at eachother."

"aww come on Robin," Cyborg said while turning also to face him. "You getting a little worried that Raven might be imtersted in that dude?"

"Now way would Raven ever date someone." Said Beast Boy firmly. "It's against the laws of physics."

Now that Robin thought about it, what he had seen from Danny's personality this night made him quite like Raven. Calm, yet always looking around. Plus he looked like he was always carrying a large weight on his shoulders. Like Raven had been with her curse about two weeks ago. "I don't know. They looked like the sort of connected."

Meanwhile in the girls bedroom everyone had already settled down for the night and that left Raven to silently ponder the situation she found herself in. She just couldn't stop thinking about the Fenton boy. _What does this mean?_ She interrogated herself in her thoughts. She settled for calling it curiosity of him.

_He is quite cute though…_

REVIEW PLEASE!

2,396 words (Longest chapter I have every written.)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going FanFiction crazy with this story. I have already done 3 chapters in 3 days. Yay! Thank you all for reviews and alert additions. Enjoy!

**The Fenton House 3am**

All was quite for once in the Fenton House. Not a single voice could be heard, no scratching of pen on paper from Jazz's midnight revision sessions. No buzzes of electricity from over enthusiastic parents trying desperately to get their latest and greatest inventions to function. Everybody was asleep and all happy, well, when I say everybody I mean most. Danny was used to spending his nights awake. Every sinse ghost attacks had become frequent at night-time hours; Danny had constantly found himself being awoken by the too familiar chill and sight of his breath. His ghost sense, the most useful tool in Danny's arsenal. Over the months he had found out from a friendly yeti ghost that it was actually the power over ice he had gained. Not only was it now an early warning system against malicious ghosts but it was the key to transforming his ectoplasm into cryoplasm. A form of ectoplasm which creates a long lasting ice in any climate. Due to these constant awakenings from ghost menaces like the Box Ghost; Danny's body had grown used to it. Therefore Danny had one of the worst cases of insomnia anybody would ever see. Nobody but Danny knew of his sleeping disorder but even if they did, Danny was sure that they could do nothing to help and would simply have a severe case of worry.

Danny turned over in his bed and looked at the sleeping Titans once he was sure that they were all asleep. He turned intangible and slowly and silently floated up through the ceiling. This was one of his favourite places to go when he couldn't sleep. The star filled night sky was a comfort to Danny and sometimes it helped him take his mind off things and get to sleep. Sadly Danny knew that this wasn't his usual sleepless night, but a reaction of worry about the Titans. Danny knew enough from the News that they were top league superheroes. Not one thing would distract them if they thought that Danny was a threat to their city and potentially the world.

Danny went into full ghost mode and lay back onto the smooth tiles of the roof of his house. He even thought to quickly phase back through the ceiling of his room to retrieve his pillow. While up on the roof Danny thought out loud about the course of events in the last day.

"Okay. Let's see what I know." He said, drawing up an imaginary white board in his mind. "The teen titans saw a huge explosion on one of their research facilities. They also say it looked like it was coming from someone and when BB went down he saw me. I gave him a short monologue about how evil I am once he attacked me then flew off." He had to admit it was a very believable story, especially coming from a trustworthy source. "But I also know that I was nowhere near Jump City and I don't think that there are any ghost controlling devices in the world anymore. Maybe freak show had another one of his spooky staffs. But then again it may have been another ghost pretending to be me." Then it dawned on him.

"_Amorpho!"_

Raven's POV

I awoke with a start and almost screamed. I stopped myself Justin time by placing my hand over my mouth. What the hell? What in the world could wake me up like that? I looked at the window thinking it might be day time but no, it was still night. What could possibly have woken me up in the middle of the night that viciously?

I had just then noticed I was on the brink of hyper-ventilating so stopped to count to ten. It calmed me down slightly and I managed to lower my heartbeat and breathe rate.

'Maybe I just need to go to the toilet.' I thought. But I could not feel myself wanting to go to the toilet like I usually would. Perhaps it was danger? What if the team was at risk? This thought brought back the terrible rush of panic I had just stopped. Truth be told, I could never thank my farther enough for being the problem in my life. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have friends like the ones I have now. I would probably be a normal teenager worrying over things like boys and spots. Nothing relevant to world welfare at all. Though maybe that wouldn't be so bad for a change…

I stretched out with my senses, searching for my probably imaginary threat. I immediately recognized the auras which were the rest of my sleeping teammates and found some which were the Fenton family. Wait someone's aura wasn't there anymore. Replaced by another aura. I wanted to take a closer look at this aura which seemed to have replaced Danny's.

"_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" _I quietly recited my incantation and was thrust into the plains of my mind. The area I was currently in was where I could sense other's auras. It consisted of an outline of everything in a five mile radius, up to ten miles if I tried hard enough, though unfortunately that tired me out. I knew that tomorrow we would be fighting with the ghost-kid so it wasn't a good idea to use too much of my power, besides, this new aura was close enough for me to locate without using much power at all. I exerted my will and the area I could see shrank until all that was left was the outline of the Fenton house. All the auras were their. The auras she could see where all different colours. The colour corresponded to what kind of person you really were. A shallow and nieve person would show up in the dream plains as a pink sphere. Or any other shape for that matter depending on what mood that person was in.

I hate to look at peoples auras often; it makes me feel that I am judging people before I get to know them. I also know that although the aura showed a person's true thoughts, people were very good at hiding those thoughts and desires and replacing them with something they thought was better.

The mysterious aura wasn't hard to spot at all. It was situated on the roof of the house. But this was the least of what I found intriguing about the new aura. This aura was glowing a bright acidic green and pulsating radically. The orb looked like it had so much power that it was struggling to keep it all in at once. I was confused and slightly scared, I had never faced _anything_ close to having this much power before. Nothing! Even my farther had a weaker power than this. In spite of my fear I wanted to immediately confront the new power. I sat there for what seemed like hours, contemplating this new creature. Eventually, curiosity overpowered common sense and I came out of my mind. Mind travelling is not very fun, it takes a lot of will to get back out of your mind and travelling to and from the plains of existence is not a very pleasant journey. Travelling out of my mind after only spending a few minutes in there gave my stomach no chance to recover and it was no surprise to me that I felt nauseous at first. Shaking my head, I shook of the sickly feeling and instead used my magic once again to lift me through the ceiling.

The good thing about magic is that it is totally silent unless you use large amounts of it at the same time. This means that I had no worries on sneaking up on whatever it was up on the roof. The sight that greeted me as I slid out of my magical bubble of energy was totally what I had not been expecting to see. A boy wearing a black and white hazmat suit was lying on the roof, his head lay on top of a pillow. His long white hair covered his face but I could see the glow of his ghostly green eyes shining through. If I had of had any sense I would have immediately gone straight threw the ceiling once more and alerted the others to the infamous Danny Phantom's presence on the roof. But for some reason that I could never have thought of. I stayed, I watched, I listened. The ghost boy was speaking.

"Okay. Let's see what I know. The teen titans saw a huge explosion on one of their research facilities. They also say it looked like it was coming from someone and when BB went down he saw me. I gave him a short monologue about how evil I am once he attacked me then flew off." He paused and looked like he was thinking hard. I even saw him scratch his head.

"But I also know that I was nowhere near Jump City and I don't think that there are any ghost controlling devices in the world anymore. Maybe freak show had another one of his spooky staffs. But then again it may have been another ghost pretending to be me."

The only thing I was thinking then was 'what is he talking about!?' Did he not know that he had obliterated an entire research facility costing tens of thousand of dollars in cash? Did he think that he had been controlled or something equally as unlikely! However I still stayed and listened still, hoping that the ghost-boy would slip up and reveal something of his plan to destroy the world of whatever. If he was like any other villain then this would usually be about the time that they would give of a long winded speech about there plan. I had to remember however that Phantom was not like every other villain. He was a ghost; and ghost didn't think like regular people. I was thrown out of my session of deep though, as Phantom decided to stand up and speak.

"Who the hell am I tricking!" he said in an agonizingly sad voice. I was taken aback by his show of emotion. According the Maddie, ghost couldn't feel sadness of another emotion, and she an expert. So why was this ghost specking with such emotion? It almost made me feel sympathetic for the boy. "I'm just a damned failure. I already know how this event is going to end." Now I was curious.

"I'm just going to end up fighting with the Titans, getting knocked out, changing back and then all the world, or at least my mum and dad, will know of my secret. Then the Teen Titans will kill me or imprison me, Mum and Dad will hate me, and I'll never be able to talk with Sam of Tucker Every again! And then there are the Guys in White…" I wasn't listening anymore.

_Phantom had a secret?_

_Phantom had parents?_

_Ghosts can fell emotion?_

_Phantom can transform? And Into what?_

So many questions I wanted to ask, but fear of what he would do to me still clouded my choice. Maybe he would run or maybe he would just kill me right then and there. I didn't know what to do! So I did the one thing that my gut told me to do. Speak. I knew that this boy wasn't evil; he looked just like a teenage boy having a breakdown. Just a normal boy. She had to imagine that.

"Excuse me?"

He froze. All hints of sadness had suddenly disappeared and he spun around, almost losing his footing. He noticed this too and decided to hover a few inches of the ground instead of risking falling. Now I could see his face in full and some part of me seemed to recognise him from somewhere else. I didn't want to point anything out as I still didn't know what he was going to. His eyes transferred only worry now that he knew I was there.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, nervousness showing through his voice as well now. He also scratched the back of his neck, another thing which I was sure I recognised form somewhere else.

"Enough," I replied in the most reassuring tone I could muster. I wasn't used to showing that kind of emotion like this. "Why did you destroy that research facility?" I asked.

"You should have heard that I didn't!" he said angrily, his eyes flashed brighter and I backed away two steps. He noticed this and the glow lowered. "I'm sorry; I should be used to people accusing me of things like that by now." He said sarcastically. "You should know that I wasn't there at that time. Though I'm guessing you think I'm lying."

"Well who did destroy it then? I saw you with my own eyes beating the crap out of Beast Boy."

"Were my eyes red or green?"

"Red." I replied. The truth smacked me in the face. "Yours are green,"

"Are they! I hadn't noticed!" he said, obviously he was pissed off that I had eavesdropped and was now accusing him of things he now evidently didn't do.

"Sorry," I muttered. I felt guilty as hell for intruding on him and now I felt even worse.

"Whatever. I think that the person who had framed me destroying your research lab is a ghost named Amorpho. He's a ghost with no face who can transform into any shape he wants at will." Phantom said, sitting down on the edge of the roof. Still trying to be cautious, I slowly walked up beside him and took a seat on the edge next to him.

"Can I ask some more questions?" I asked.

"Shoot."

"Can ghosts feel?"

"If you mean emotions then yes some can."

"Are all ghosts' evil?"

"Nope, not at all. I know many which just want to be left alone in the ghost zone," he replied. "Though the evil ones all want to wreak havoc us, I mean you humans of course" he added gingerly. Once more rubbing the back of his neck. Why did that remind me so much of something else? Something I had seen another do just hours before. The truth went back to its favourite spot on my shoulder and delivered a well placed slap right on my head. How could I have not known this sooner! Danny **Phantom, **Danny **Fenton**. It was so obvious it hurt! Plus that would explain all the similarities I ah noticed between him and Danny Fenton. They must be, though it sounds impossible.

"_Danny?!!"_

Had to let her find out quick so I can get the plot going. Though this was slightly quicker than I would have hoped. Review and Flame of you want. (Though constructive criticism is very usefull)

To **crazyanimefreak15****: I tried to get most of my bad spellings out of this one!**

2,527 words


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews so far. I am taking into account everything you people say though sometimes I can't really find where I have gone wrong. It may be a little too much to ask but a quote from the story where you really noticed it would help me prevent making the same mistake twice

Danny's POV

"_Danny?!"_

Shit.

She had found me out in not even 24 hours without any help at all. _Seriously?_ I know people around Amity aren't really the brightest residents of any city in the world but it doesn't really fill me with confidence to know that somebody mildly intelligent could reveal me about six hours. Still, it did make sense to admit my secret now she had so easily guessed it. Besides, I am really bad at lying; my parents are just thick. Plus the fact that she seemed to trust me and for once somebody believed that I wasn't just another ghost was rather promising.

"You guessed it."

I stood up and walked to the middle of the roof, catching a glimpse of the look on her face in the process. It was priceless. Though her face soon changed from a state of disbelief to one of curiosity and bewilderment, it was still something that I would remember for as long as he lived. The moon was bright tonight, and its silvery white rays rested lightly on her face. I couldn't help but gasp at that, she really was beautiful.

"But…" she started; I could guess what was coming. "How?"

I sighed; it was always the most unpredictable people who I had to tell. In the incident when Freak Show got hold of the reality gauntlet it was some of the first questions he heard when the devilish man got him to reveal his secret. The crowd had gone wild with questions and of course; this was the most asked one.

"IT all started a few months ago. My parents, as you already know, created a portal to cross over into the ghost's realm. What they didn't tell you is that at first it failed. They lost hope but me and my friends were there and Sam dared me to go in." I grinned. "Trust my parents to put the 'on' button inside the portal."

"Basically, my DNA got infused with the ectoplasm that the portal generates. And, hey presto, I'm also Danny Phantom."

"But are you dead?" Raven asked, voice filled with unhidden worry and dread.

"No. For a better term I'm half dead. That's why all the ghosts know me as a halfa. There are two more halfas in the world which I know about. Both I would rather not talk about." Lies. I would love to spill my guts about Vlad being a sick, twisted, evil fruitloop bent on killing my dad and taking my mum for his bride. I would be all too happy to tell her about how he created Dani as a failed attempt to form a clone of me which I still to this day find disgusting. And last but not least I would love to tell her how I have been slowly destroying my future as a normal human being because of never ceasing ghost attacks which wake me up in the middle of the night and force me to abandon homework and school work. But no, I shall not ramble on and on to her about how shit my life is. Instead I will play the role of the contempt superhero without a care in the world.

I hate the fact that I have can't just choose the times when I want to save people. I hate the fact that my mum and dad are ghost hunters who I have to fight, not to mention Val in this. She even loved the Danny Fenton while still wanting to rip apart Danny Phantom out of blind rage for crying out loud. Sure, I have learned to accept my ghost powers and I don't think I would like to live a day without having the ability's to defend myself and other people against the monstrosities which lie beyond the calming, eerie, green swirls of the portal. But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to complain about it.

Raven's POV

As shocking as it was to find out that the ghost boy we had been hunting was actually the 14 year old son of two ghost hunters; I could still sense the unease in Danny more than my own feelings. It was strange, to be able to feel somebody else's emotions more than my own. My training told me that the emotions he was feeling were either extremely strong, or they had been kept at bay for a very long time. Whatever the reason was for his inner battle, I still had my own curiosity to feed.

"How can you change forms? You do undergo some sort of transformation right?" I asked. I could see that I had made him zone back in again but he recovered quickly.

"I just will it to happen, and it does." He said with a smirk. It was then when I witnessed his change for the first time. Two white rings appeared from his rest and went up and down his body. His snowy coloured hair turned back to raven black, his eyes to and icy yet electrifying blue. The black and white hazmat suit Phantom wore was replaced by the pyjamas he was presumably wearing when he went to bed. The entire this just took my breath away. I was transfixed for a moment and looked into his eyes. I was drowning in their electrifying blue colour for a few second. They sent a shiver down my spine.

"Are you ok?"

'Crap, he noticed me. Think Raven, think!' I told myself, desperately trying to find some excuse for my gauping at his eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired. It is like, six already." I said. Perhaps a little to fast. He was oblivious to this however and dismissed my staring for my other piece of information.

"It's six already! Damn it I'm going to be so tired."

"Here, let me help." I outstretched my hand and held onto his. We both blushed a little but I soon released it.

"What did you do?"

"Only gave a slight bit of my energy. I have a lot of this magical energy. It's kind of my power."

"Thanks," he smiled. "But there is one thing I must ask of you before we go." He said as he heard his mother yawn from underneath them. His voice was now completely serious.

"What?"

"You must NEVER. Tell anybody about this, not your team, not my parents. Only my sister knows but you must keep quiet about this."

"But what if we get into fights? Should I not attack you?"

"No, just go easy on me. That way it will seem like your powers just aren't strong enough on me. Which I'm sure they are by the way." Was that a compliment he just gave me. I could feel a slight blush creeping onto my face as I just thought about it.

"We should get going now" I said. Though I really didn't want to stop it being like this. Just me and him. _You must stop thinking like that._

"See you later?"

"Um… Sure."

At that Danny grabbed my shoulder and I felt a different feeling to the one which I usually felt when I turned intangible. I felt more weightless and I saw that my hand couldn't be seen at all. Not the usual outline I saw through my dark magic. I guessed I was simply invisible; it wouldn't be the first time a ghost had been heard to turn invisible.

Little did I know what was going to happen that day. If I had have known, I would have forced Danny to go to the moon and never look back.

3rd Person POV

After looking around to make sure nobody was in the kitchen, Danny landed on the white kitchen tiles and turned himself and Raven back to normal tangibility. Just in time as well, since BB and Cyborg came down the stairs to find the pair alone in the kitchen.

"Jeez. You guys were up pretty early." Beast Boy said. Suspicious of the twos actions.

"You know what they say BB. The early bird catches the meddlesome ghost kid!" Cyborg enthusiastically said, slapping Beast Boy on the back. Danny inwardly sighed. His Mum and Dad had really done a number on getting these two to hate him. He guessed that Robin and Starfire were just as undoubting of him being evil as these two dimwits.

_Thanks god Raven was the one to figure me out._ Danny thought. He didn't think he would have been able to deal with any of the other team members knowing his secret. Cy and BB were just too overwhelming; Starfire was too friendly and literally 'out of this world' for him to like (come to think of it she really was a little like Klemper). And Robin had a leader complex. He had to be in control of everything otherwise he would be difficult.

It was also good luck that Raven was damn good looking for Danny. He always had liked Goth girls. He used to like Sam too but they broke up a few weeks ago. Raven was different type of dark though. She gave off a more real type of dark, not just that she was dressed in black. He liked her.

"We just came down here before you guys." Said Raven.

"You couldn't have," Beast Boy replied again. Now even more suspicious of what his friend and Danny were doing. "Me and Cy were getting ready for like ten minutes before we came down and you were gone!"

"Do you guys want a fri-up?" Danny said quickly, leaping over to the stove and turning it on.

"Dude I'm a veginerian."

"Meat-dodger…" Cy said under his breath.

"Hey!" BB lunged at Cyborg but he easily threw him off. Both Danny and Raven let go of the breaths they had both been holding. Cy and BB seemed to have forgotten about their suspicions and were now squabbling about whether eating meat was right or not. It reminded Danny of Sam and Tucker _every_ meal time without fail.

"Are they always like this?" he asked Raven.

"Yup."

Raven rolled her eyes. This was going to be a horrible morning.

3rd Person POV

After the entire household was awake and well fed, the teams began the long lessons the Fentons had planned for them. The first lesson was on the basic abilities of ghosts, especially outlining Phantom's abilitys. After that was the time allocated for the ramblings of Jack Fenton about all of his inventions before they equipped them to the Titans weapons in the afternoon. Believe it or not the time he had was just five hours. Danny swore that his farther could go for at least nine without having to stop. Maybe for the exception of Maddie's home made fudge.

"Welcome to ghost theory 101" Maddie said.

"All we know about ghosts is from our research of live specimens in the field and lab. However some is unproven theory." Jack added. Eager to show get through the lesson quickly so that he could ramble on about his inventions.

**A/N: all of the following texts will be Maddie followed by Jack.**

"A ghost's form is made purely of ectoplasm. This is what we think a ghost is. An obsession of someone which has been transferred to ectoplasm."

"The ectoplasm cannot take the form of a ghost however unless it is given the activation energy to start various chemical reactions taking place. This energy could come from an electric shock or even a meteor shower."

"The ghost then can take form and get energy from the atmosphere. The energy it usually takes in is the form of thermal energy or light energy. This is why when a ghost is around it drops a few degrees and when a ghost uses a lot of power, say in a battle; the area around it grows darker."

"Now onto the powers of a ghost."

"Every ghost we have ever seen has these three powers: Intangibility, invisibility, the power to overshadow a person and flight. However some ghosts are more powerful than others and have different powers in accordance to their obsession. For example, the box ghost is obsessed with boxes,"

_No shit._ Thought Danny.

"So that ghost can move any box, and throw the contents."

"Now onto Phantom, our equipment has identified him as a level 10 ghost. Second to the wisconsin ghost who we have found to be a level 13, The Highest powered ghost we have ever seen."

"Phantom's powers, except for the standard ones of course, are: Super Strength, Ectoplasmic rays; some of which can be very high powered, Cryogenic beams and last but definitely not least, his ghostly wail."

"Ghostly Wail?" said BB, scratching his head.

"Yes the ghostly wail," replied Maddie gravely. "He lazes his normal sound waves with scot energy, transforming them into a highly destructive power. This power still tires him greatly though, so he usually uses it as a last resort in a usual attack."

"However the fact is that if he ever learnt to control his wail then he could easily destroy the entire city without breaking a sweat." Jack finished looking at the floor in frustration. "If only I could kill that ghost kid then the threat would never be there."

"Don't worry Mr Fenton," said robin. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder in reassurance before addressing the rest of the team. "We will take down the Ghost Kid!"

The chorus of cheers from the room except for Danny and Raven made him even more sure that they were not going to accept the reality that he wasn't evil. Not now they had been brainwashed by his mum and dad. He was about to turn to Raven and tell her this but when he opened his mouth to speak his breath came out as a blue wisp.

"I got to go to the bathroom mom!" He quickly said and sped up out of the lab, ignoring the puzzled stare he got from Raven, who had not noticed his ghost sense go off.

"GHOST SPOTTED!" The cry of the machine next to Maddie sparked into action as Danny went ghost outside the house. He looked frantically about the street searching for the ghost only to be rewarded by a calm, normal street. _What the hell? _He was thinking as he did another look around the neighbourhood.

Suddenly, Danny felt a sharp object hit him in the back. Yelping in surprise rather than pain, he turned in the air to face his attacker.

"Titans Go!" Robin cried, sending all of the titans, and Raven reluctantly, into an attack pattern. The first to attack was beast boy who changed into a tiger and raced toward his opponent. Danny let Beast Boy get close before opening a circle in his torso fro the animal to pass through. Robin and Cyborg followed up Beast Boy's initial attack with their own melee attacks. Foolishly thinking they good hit anything but air, they lunged at Danny using martial arts. Danny turned intangible and they harmlessly passed through him onto the concrete. Danny was beginning to think of them as an easy fight until Starfire soared majestically into the fray. Letting out a battle cry she shot a hail of starbolts which Danny tried to dodge. His agility proved reliable for many of the energy bolts, but some still managed to hit him. They weren't very effective on him but he was still reminded that she could hit through his intangibility. Cyborg also noticed this transformed his hand into his signature cannon. The cannon hit Danny in full on and he was sent flying into a nearby building.

"Raven? Why do you not do something to hinder him, yes?" Raven was trying to go unnoticed in the fight but to her dismay Starfire had seen that she was holding back on the sidelines. The other Titan's attention was also on her and Raven felt their piercing glares penetrate her sub-conscious. Sometimes she hated being a phycic. She raised her hands at Danny, who had just flown out of the crater he had made in the building. And spoke her usual spell.

"_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"_

Danny was now encased by a ball of black energy. When Danny realised that Raven had trapped him he tried in vain to get out. He couldn't go intangible and he didn't want to blast through the ball just incase it hurt Raven in some way. Raven herself was hoping that he would think to try and blast through it; it wasn't a very powerful trap and would be very easily broken. She tried to tell him when the other Titans weren't looking. Winking and mouthing it out to him. The other titans were just whooping with glee. After all, they thought they had just captured a very powerful spectre. Danny was worried now that Raven hadn't released him. Worried even more when Robin started making his way towards him, a smug smile playing across his lips. Danny decided that whatever Raven would feel through this she would have to deal with and started to power up a force field. The force field erupted from his chest and shot outwards, breaking Raven's just as easily as she had predicted. Where the smug smile was on Robins lips it was now gone. Danny decided that it was time to make his dramatic escape, just before one last thing. He flew quickly towards Robin, dodging the blades being thrown at him by the masked teen. Robin turned to run as his attacks failed but was no match for the halfa at full flying speed. Robin's eyes widened as his legs left the ground and he was flown across town towards the City Hall. Danny tied robin's cape to the spire of the large building, chucking to himself all the time.

"You will pay for this Phantom!" yelled Robin, face red hot with anger and new found hatred at Danny for humiliating him like that, especially in front of Star.

"Dude, just so you know," Danny said after he had caught his breathe after laughing too much. "I'm not going to fight you again, I didn't attack you building; that was a ghost named amorpho and I'm not evil."

"Bullshit!" Was Robin's only reply. Danny even tried to speak again but was met with the same, blunt, reply.

Danny flew off after that, going through his wall and into his bedroom. He was saddened at Robin's answer and worried too. This was not going to end well.

Chapter four done!

Hope my battle scenes went well and I didn't list again. If you see me listing please quote it so that I can just identify exactly what I am doing wrong. Thanks!

3,191 Words.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the favourites guys! It's nice to know I'm doing well! Realised after reading the chapters on FF that my line breaks don't show up. All line breaks will now be ------.

Robin was pissed.

Starfire had flown up and got him off of the spire which Danny had so kindly placed him on. It made Robin's blood boil to have to be rescued by his would-be girlfriend. It didn't help that Raven didn't seem to have helped in the fight. Robin had seen Raven fight too many times to not notice when she threw up one of her weaker shields. It was so weak that anything could have broken it with a standard attack; a ghost like Phantom would simply have to blow on it. But Robin was still in the dark about why she had been so reluctant to capture the Ghost boy.

So here he was in the Fenton laboratory, modding all of the Teams Weapons to have an effect on Ghosts. Robin was currently trying to add a new chemical compound into his explosive capsules. Though he wasn't paying any real attention to what he was doing; his mind was much more caught up in the fight earlier that day to be worried over a few chemicals. His fingers slipped on the flask of ectoplasm he was holding and for the second time in the last five minutes, his fingers were covered in the neon green goo. He had made his mind up. He was going to confront Raven on what she had done earlier today, if only to clear his mind of it.

Come to think of it, where was Raven? She hadn't needed to do anything in the lab once Mrs Fenton had clarified that he powers would work on ghosts. Robin was also curious to what was up with her and Danny. It looked like Beast Boy had been right. They did look like they were falling for each other. Robin had no problem with love, it just got in the way of teamwork and in this fragile position, everybody had to be clear of overwhelming emotions.

"Do any of you know where Raven had got to?"

"No," replied Maddie, who was currently making a few changes to the Ghost Gauntlets to make then able to enhance Starfires bolts. "Now that you mention it though, she may have gone out with Danny to the Mall."

Robin groaned. Just what they needed, publicity on this sort of a mission. Raven should know better than to go out into a public place when they weren't in a city where locals we used to their presence. There had to be some sort of comic nerd who would be a mega fan of 'The Dark Guardian' as they had titled her. Robin walked up too the roo he shared and took out his normal street clothes. Looked like he was going ingocnito…

"Are you sure about this Danny?" asked Raven, turning towards the smiling teen.

"Don't worry about it, these things are only second hand and we'll return them later."

They were in the basement of a Christian Aid charity shop. All sorts of garments were just sitting on a pile in the corner of the dark and musty room. Danny had turned ghost so that he gave off a glow to let Raven see herself while she got changed. She walked from behind a screen and did a small walk in front of Danny. Raven was now dressed in a black polo neck sweater and normal blue jeans. Her hair was as it normally was but her cape was now stashed in Danny's backpack along with her black leotard and shoes. Trainers just the right size adorned Ravens feet. She tripped up in the new shoes but luckily Danny caught her. His hands were on her hips and they were in the fabled kissing position. You know, when the man sweeps the woman off her feet and bends down to kiss her? Yep, it was very awkward. Both of the teens blushed furiously when they realised how they were positioned. Raven got to her feet while Danny scratched his neck nervously. Raven couldn't bare the silence anymore.

"Erm… you wanted us to go, you know, walking?"

"Yeah…right...walking. Danny turned back into his usual goofy self and took himself and Raven back up to the inside of the shop. A beady eyed shop assistant gave them a sharp look, but didn't press any further into how the couple had suddenly appeared out of no where.

Raven and Danny kept to there plan, walking around the mall just talking. They talked and talked and talked, sharing tales of each others adventures from thepast. Though Raven and Danny choose carefully which encounters they told of. For example Raven kept her father's curse upon her to herself; Danny also kept his expedition through his alternate time stream from her. They both didn't want to worry about those kinds of things right now. They were contempt to just talk like normal teenagers and forget about their other halves. It was pure bliss for the two as they submerged themselves in the pleasant fantasy, not wanting to be brought back to the situation at the Fenton house, not wanting to ever leave each others sides for anything in the world. They arrived at the food court and took some delicious and cheap deli sandwiches from the counter and found a table.

"Well, it isn't the Ritz, but I guess its good enough." Raven joked, having just taken a bite of the sandwich. Though the cooking at the tower was good, it was a welcome change from Cyborg's weird and wacky recipes.

"Yup, just good old normal food, nothing like what my Mum cooks." Noticing Raven's interest in the subject, he went on. "Ectoplasm doesn't go well with meatballs. It took me ages to get all the little buggers out from under the fridge." Raven laughed, she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed like this. It had to have been years.

"Still sounds better than _my _cooking!"

"No way, you can't be all that bad."

"You haven't seen me cook."

"Anybody can learn, when we get back I can show you."

"Don't bother; I don't think that I could ever learn if I tried."

"Right it's settled then, you are helping me with Dinner tonight." Raven but on a mock grumpy face.

"It's your funeral." She said manner of factly. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She hoped to God that it wasn't anybody who would pull her away from this; from Danny. She had grown to like him over the time they had spent together, though her insides were still in turmoil over one question. _Do I love him?_ It was a new emotion for Raven, one she did not usually feel at all; except for the compassion for her teammates of course. Raven turned around in her chair to face the person who was trying to gain her attention. Her heart sagged at the face that greeted her. Robin, in his normal cloths, unmasked and all. His small eyes glared at her with malice and for a moment Raven was quite frightened of the boy, then she remembered who he was and anger filled her expression.

"Yes?" she asked, knowing full well what he wanted with her.

"May I talk to you in private please? _Rachel?_" He beckoned to her from a secluded door way. She took one last look at Danny, who winked at her, before she went into the doorway with Robin.

"What is up with you? Where did you get those clothes! And more importantly what the hell are you doing with that freak when your team needs you back at the Fentons!" Raven felt her blood go up about ten degrees. How dare he, she had done nothing but worked her but of for the Team Titans for nearly a year now. A year of her knowing that she would end up killing them, knowing that her destiny would come to pass. And he felt that Raven, who had done nothing but worry for her Team, couldn't have just one day off! She was livid and she made a point to show it in her next words.

"Danny? A _freak!_ Just who do you think you are ordering me about like I am your minion? You really are like acting like a mini Slade!"

"Don't you _ever_! Compare me to him." Robin spat, "Fenton should be no interest to you. For god sake we have a very dangerous ghost to catch!"

"Well screw you Robin!" her hands glowed with dark energy. A smirk slowly crept across Robin's face.

"You like him don't you," he whispered. "You like them both, Fenton and Phantom! Don't even think of denying it!" He said as Raven she opened her mouth to protest. "I saw you hold back on him in that fight."

That froze Raven in her tracks. He knew?

"I didn't!"

"Prove it. Next time we meet Phantom you are going to use your full power on him, or I'm going to have too take your communicator." He threatened. Was he really going to turn her away? With those last word he walked away, leaving Raven to fall to the ground. Tears tricked down her cheek onto the new cloths Danny and her had borrowed. Danny himself phased through the wall and bent down next to her.

"Don't worry, I know." He said reassuringly into her ear. "It'll all be ok…"

That evening Raven and Danny returned to the house just in time to make dinner. Raven's heart wasn't in it anymore though and she forgot to stir the stew they were making. Luckily the stew was saved by a quick Danny from over boiling. He was worried about Raven. Worried more than he had been for Sam and Tucker each time they had been kidnapped. More worried than he had ever been in his entire life for that matter. How was it that he was more worried over a person had know for the best part of 48 hours than his two life long friends? He knew the answer, he was just afraid to admit it. _I love her…_

The dinner was also very silent. Apart from his father of course, who was still finding something to about ghosts to blabber on about. Danny was shocked at how Cyborg was actually taking an interest in what he was saying instead of tuning out like the rest of the table. Guess it came with being into tech to be interested in ghost weaponry and philosophy. Half way through the meal Raven left the table, saying that she wasn't hungry and was going to Jazz's room. Danny glared daggers at Robin who was still smirking at Raven's depressed look. He was really proud of himself; after all, he had proved himself to be a dominant leader. Even if it meant that a few feelings had to be hurt. He felt no remorse for her if she threatened the team he tried to keep as work orientated as possible.

Eventually the meal was finished and each consumer left until it was just him and Robin.

"What is your problem?!" Danny yelled at Robin as loud as he dared. He still had a bone to pick with Robin for sending Raven into such a state as she was in now.

"Just stay away from my team, _freak._" He added. Danny's eyes flashed a dangerous green. Robin blinked but had no time for a second look as Danny was already pinning him to the wall. Robin felt breath being forced out of him lungs as Danny pushed him with more force into the wall. Something was wrong, Danny was too strong for how he looked.

"You think you get to treat her like shit?" Danny threatened, "You think you get to play with her emotions like that. Well listen up pal, you have got it so wrong."

"Let go of me!" Robin shouted, attracting the attension of some of the other housemates down in the lab. "What could you possibly do?"

"Oh I know people, people who will make your life lving hell for as long as you live, so, threaten Raven like that again and I swear that you will be haunted for the rest of your pathetic meaningless existence." He wasn't joking as well. He knew more than a couple of ghosts that owed him favours and would be glad to make somebody suffer. More than enough ghosts to drive Robin crazy.

"What's going on here?" Maddie asked the two. Motherly instinct kicking in when she saw two children like this. The rest of the house was behind her, staring intently and waiting for their answers.

"Oh, nothing mum." Danny replied. The thuds of his feet could still be heard as he dropped Robin and walked calmly up the stairs, making a bee-line for Raven.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you once again for all the favourites and reviews. I am considering all of your wonderfull suggestions and I know, Robin is a real asshole in this story. Though I am taking all suggestions in consideration, I will not change all of it for you. As I started this story because I didn't like how one like this was going. Happy reading!

Raven sat alone on Jazz's bed. The Walls were her sanctuary of thought, thought on what Robin had said earlier that day. That wasn't the robin which Raven knew. That was a robin like Slade; power hungry and uncaring fro anybody who disagrees with him. What had made a selfless hero turn into what he feared the most? Surely it had to be some sort of trick. Or result of Danny humiliating him in front of star. He knew robin had always hated bullies, it was one of the reasons he had become a superhero in the first place. She eyed the bookshelf on the wall curiously. Danny had mentioned that jazz wanted to be a psychiatrist when she was older. Maybe one of her books had some information on this sort of state o mind.

Her finger slid across the smooth spines of he books. Ghost envy for beginners, Dr mason and the mind, disabilities encyclopaedia and a folder labelled: Danny phantom.

Raven was caught of guard by the last title. Had Jazz analysed Danny's behaviour? She couldn't quite but her finger on it; but something had her craving to know about his mental state. She knew about his Insomnia and all of the ghosts that have bothered him and more often thatn not his expriances sounded like they put him over a lot of pressure and distress. She even knew about Vlad Plasmius, and all his, *Ahem* desires.

She picked up the plastic folder and opened it. Aside from the many different fact files and other gobbldey goop there were some audio tapes labelled 'session one' and so on. Raven put on the headphones and slid the tape into the recorder. The tape player whirred into life and jazz started talking through the mike

"Session one of Danny phantoms sessions concerning his mental state and health. Firstly I thank you Danny phantom for your cooperation in this. I know this must be very hard for you to do." they were obviously pretending not to know each other. Perhaps Jazz was going to send this off to a university to show she was committed to her subject. Hell, if somebody could send ghosts into the real afterlife, then they would be a very valuable person to have on your side.

"No worries Jazz, there haven't been many ghosts to sort out this week so I thought I would take you up on your offer."

"That brings me to my first question, how do you cope with being infamous and most wanted in both the Ghost Zone and Amity Park?"

"It's not easy, but you all know that I'm the good guy, even if I have been seen to be an evil spirit. There have been many time when certain," he paused as if considering his answer carefully, "_people, _have threatened me or hunted me. Damn it! Many people still believe that I am trying to hurt people when all this time I have been saving people 24/7! Whenever a ghost is around I risk my entire being for somebody I don't even know and yet nobody seems to congratulate me. No, 'I'm the mayor and since you have saved us you get the key to the city' not even a thank you from some of the adults. All they seem to care about is how much fucking damage I do, isn't a life worth ten thousand dollars to clean up a mall, isn't the city made of people, not produce." Danny finally ran out of breath and had to take a sharp inhale. Raven had never heard him rant like this; she didn't even know that he was able to have that much hatred. That was a different side of Danny, one he must have kept under lock and key for so long.

"It's ok Danny," Jazz soothed. "Just let it all out." Then the tape ended. Raven turned back onto the bed to take out another tape when she heard a bang from downstairs. Halting in her previous action, Raven dropped on the floor and put her ear onto the floorboards, eavesdropping on somebody, who though, she had no idea.

"Let go of me!" Robin shouted, attracting the attention of some of the other housemates down in the lab. "What could you possibly do?"

"_Oh I know people, people who will make your life burning hell for as long as you live, so, threaten Raven like that again and I swear that you will be haunted for the rest of your pathetic meaningless existence."_

That sounded like Danny again, was he threatening Robin? Raven her face get hot and as she tried to get up her legs turned to jelly. All she could think was, _he stood up for me. He must like me. We have a chance._

Ravens POV

Danny burst into the room, looking hot and flustered after his argument with who I guessed was Robin. That little bastard had made me so depressed; I didn't even have confidence in myself anymore. But then, what I heard was so comforting. To know somebody truly cared, not just as a friend but he had actually decided to stand up of me. Plus the menace in his tone downstairs could NOT have been faked. Nobody can display that much emotion in there voice without some sort of cause, not even actors. His face lit up when he saw that I wasn't looking depressed anymore. He was just about to speak but a whisp of blue mist came out instead of words. HE groaned, I knew what he had to do.

"Be careful," I said, as he took off through the roof.

Danny's POV

Jazz's room siappeared beneath me and instead I was looking over the skyline of the roof. This better not be the box ghost, cause if it's him who has disturbed me from spending time with Raven I'll…

My train of thought was broken by the call which now I dreaded.

"Titan's Go!"

Beast Boy lunged towards me at breakneck speed, his form of a tiger now sporting the Fenton peeler. I knew what this meant, my intangibility was ineffective from now on, all the Titans had these suits on and each was improved with visors to see through invisibility. I just thought screw it; I was going to have to fight them properly anyway. My hands charged up with ecto energy and just at the right moment, when the tiger's mouth opened to bite into me, I thrust my hand into him. The impact sent him flying upwards, disorientated. The energy I was holding was released and shot towards Beast Boy. The blast sent him another fifty metres away and he smashed into the ground, a fall like that would have broken at least a few bones but I knew better than that. The Fenton peeler would have protected him from large falls like that. I had no time to relish in my victory because both Cyborg and Starfire were firing a hail of bolts and beams at my side, many were easily dodged but once again, the seemingly endless volley of Starfire's now ecto enhanced bolts cauth up with me. I was sent backwards into a building, making a little crack in the wall but otherwise no harm done. I feigned pain; maybe they would try to capture me again.

"He's faking it!" Robin shouted at his colleagues, "Go in for the knockout!"

Robin than ran towards the house. I had no time to think of what he was going to do though; Starfire was coming at me fast. I phased through the wall and back out through its ceiling, the unlucky girl got and ectoball in the face and joined Beast Boy on the ground. She wasn't out for the count though, seems she used her power of flight to slow the fall. Cyborg was firing green ecto rays at me. I through up a shield until his beam stopped then retaliated with some of my own. Our little fire fight was going on and on with no sign of neither of us gaining the upper hand. I was surprised when Starfire hit me hard with the ghost gauntlets. My head spun. Scared as I was, I fire beams all around me, hoping, praying, I wouldn't faint and turn back into my human self. That would have been disastrous; I still don't really know what my Mum and Dad would really think about me, hell, they seemed to accept me in the false reality incident. But still hated Phantom with new and improved passion now. When the world finally stopped spinning I saw Robin run out of the house, pulling a scared looking Raven with him…

_How dare he, how dare he touch her!_

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, my ghostly wail shattered windows and blew Starfire and Cyborg away. The wail ended but instead of feeling drowsy like I usually do after unleashing my most powerful attack, I felt pumped up with a new energy. Anger.

I took off the ground, my spectral tail moving at such speed it did not seem to be moving at all. A bubble of air formed around my head, even the windows which hadn't been shattered by the wail broke as I past. Within seconds I was on Robin, punching and punching. The Fenton peeler was dented beyond measure but I just kept going. I didn't care what happened to him, I didn't care if he lived or died. I didn't even care if he was completely destroyed by my fury.

I had seen red.

Ravens POV

Something was wrong, Danny's eyes were…they were…red. Robin's armour was protecting him to some extend but Danny was still going at him. I had to stop this, no matter what Robin did to me it wasn't in my to let somebody die, not like this, not a human. I made my decision.

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"_

Dark energy flowed through my hand into Danny, yanking him away from Robin and onto the floor. Danny hit the ground with a sickening crunch. I immediately stopped the flow pof energy and ran to his side. His eyes were green again.

"Now would be a good time to go!" I whispered quickly. He just nodded and phased into the ground. All of my friends where staring at me. Blank looks on there faces, all except for Beast Boy, who was staring in disbelief.

"You have a lot of explaining to do *cough*" Robin said, blood flowing freely from his nose.

Sorry for the short chapter. Only 1834 words this time. Oh well, you'll live.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all Reviews I have gotten. They have been very helpful. About the rating, I think that honestly, I knew all the 'bad' words before I was into comprehensive school. I also feel that they are just words and most kids of today know about them from a very early age.

The room was dark, very dark; she wasn't sure just how long she had been in that room, but she knew it had been a while. The Titans had immediately taken her into the house when they saw what she had done. They were all silent but Raven knew from their auras the things the felt. Anger, hate, confusion. All negative emotions about _her_. That was what Raven hated the most about it. They were all directed towards her. It is depressing to be able to feel hate literally radiating of a person; you absorb those emotions, no matter how hard you try to stop it.

She had tried to tell them what had happened and at first they listened, but it all caved in when they asked her how she knew Danny.

"_Please, stop. I didn't hurt Danny because he is a good ghost. I swear it!"_

"_Bullshit. And even if he was good, how do you know him? Why do you even care about him that much."_

"_I… I can't…"_

"_Exactly,"_

So her she was. Locked up tight in the Fenton Blockades. The Fentons even had ready made bracelets for her which blocked out her powers. _Robin must have told them to make them._ Hate bubbled up inside of her._ That dirty little ass! He must have figured me out and told them to make these infernal things!_ She was about to start screaming when green light flooded into the room. Her eyes adjusted to the sudden introduction of light and she saw the figure in front of her.

"Danny!" she shouted with glee. Happy that he had come to rescue her. She looked up to the source of light. A glowing green ball was hovering near the ceiling, bobbing up and down like Danny usually did when he was floating.

"Like the new power?" asked Danny, smiling himself as Raven stared in awe at the beautiful sphere above them. "I just got it, perfect timing eh?" Raven just continued to stare at the luminous ball. It transfixed her, inside the ball was slowly moving liquids, they looked like they were pieces of cloth swirling in water. Danny laughed quietly and placed his hand in hers. He turned her intangible and she fell through the rough metal of the blockades. Danny caught her as she fell and once again they were in that same position, the one they were in at the charity shop. "It really is beautiful…" he whispered, they both gazed into each others eyes and Raven made the move. The space between their mouths was quickly covered and their lips joined. A kiss, amazing to both receivers; magical in fact. They kissed for a full ten seconds, each moment passing like it was a million years. None wanted to stop, not even to breathe; the moment was just too special. But like all good moments in Danny's life, it was interrupted. The door opened and both heads turned to see all of the Teen Titans, gawping. The light above them had vanished as soon as the door even started to budge, a self defence mechanism of that specific power. They broke of the kiss reluctantly, though quick all the same.

"Robin." Said Danny bluntly. Turning in full now to the door.

"How the hell did you get in here?" yelled Robin, the yell threatening to bring the entire house down.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Danny retorted, placing his hand in Ravens.

"But you do need to explain yourself to us Daniel." Maddie and Jack walked in the door. They had been down in the lab when they heard Robin yell. They go to the door and were told about Danny and Ravens… moment.

"Err… yeah, Mum, Dad." Danny's free hand moved to the back of his neck.

"How did you get in here?" Robin repeated his question. _Now he has to answer it._ He thought, grinning mischievously, as if he was a child about to see a person sit down on a whoopee cushion. Than same malice was in his eyes when Danny stuttered.

"Phantom helped me in." he said, finally. It wasn't that much of a lie. Phantom had 'helped' him inside the room where Raven was being held. His parent face's turned scarlet.

"You what!" Both parents shouted in unison.

"How do you know him?" Robin pressed on, suspicious.

"He saved me once and we kind of became friends."

"But then you are as foolish as Raven to trust that evil ghost!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Deadly, he tried to kill me last time we fought!"

"Well perhaps you should have thought before threatening Raven then!"

"I did that for the safety of my Team."

"No you didn't, you just did it to get your own way."

"That doesn't matter," Robin noticed the rest of his team's curious expressions, _they mustn't learn the truth._ "What does matter is you. Why the hell do you trust him!"

"Well perhaps if you would listen to him then maybe you would find that he is a good fucking ghost!" Danny practically bellowed. He had had enough, enough of the false accusations, enough of people taking things out of context and most importantly he had had enough of **Robin**.

"Why do you care so much about him, how do you know so much for that matter!"

"I am Danny Phantom!" he screamed. Silence; everything stopped, common sense finally broke through the barrier of rage inside his brain. What had he just said? Did they here? Danny's heart skipped a beat. How would his parents react? What would they do to him now they knew the truth? Would they understand?

Danny's parents pulled out ecto pistols and took aim. Danny took an unconscious step back. Eyes wide as saucers. They had made there decision.

"Just step away from the girl Danny." His father said. His voice was hollow. "No sudden movements now."

"But…"

"No buts kid. Just head down to the lab. We just want to run a few… tests."

"No… No!" disbelief covered every aspect of his voice. Anger, so much anger!" He transformed on the spot and his parents fired there weapons. Outstretched palms before him, Danny created a shield which reflected the blasts back towards the door. They hit his parents and they were thrown backwards. Danny took hold of the stunned Raven and flew quickly down towards the lab. The ghost portal was closed so Danny ran over to the control panel.

"What are you doing!" asked Raven, forcing her voice to be calm. Danny turned. He looked like a wreck; tears fell freely from his whiter than usual face and his white hair was already looking frayed with stress.

"I don't know!" he cried back, punching a passcode into the terminal. The doors of the portal slid apart, revealing the same type of surface as the ball of light Raven had witnessed before. By this time the rest of the household had ran down the stairs into the lab. Jack and Maddie tumbled down the stairs but quickly recovered.

"There's nowhere left to run ghost." Maddie yelled, her voice cracked halfway through saying the sentence. It wasn't hard to see her distain for the ghost she had previously known as her son. "The shield is already up, you have nowhere to run. Oh shi…" Danny and Raven didn't hear her finish. They were already inside the ghost zone.

"We have to go in after them." Cyborg said.

"No," Jack said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They can't get out, let's just turn off the portal and be done with it." His finger hovered over the button to close the portal.

"Goodbye. Son." Then the portal closed.

Once again it is a short chapter but I felt that the suspense needed to be drawn out a little longer. 1,366 words.


	8. Chapter 8

You know what I'm about to say. Thank you! BTW URGENT MESSGAGE! All iPod users. don't wrap the headphones around the ipod. It fucks up the inside of the input hole. I had to buy a new iPod because of this. You have been warned…

Raven's POV

Cold. It was so damned cold. As soon as we had passed through the portal Danny fainted. Leaving me to guide us aimlessly through the Ghost Zone. It was weird to say the least. Purple doors hovered ominously in the air and I could only imagine what horrors were lurking on the other side. For the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes I checked on Danny. A pulse, faint but still there. I had to get him to somewhere safe, that I knew. But where? I was in a foreign dimension filled with Danny's many enemies. How was I meant to get anywhere? I made a plan; once Danny awoke he would guide us to any allies he has. Or somewhere he thinks of as relatively safe.

I pulled my cloak tighter around myself. It was so cold in here. Healing magic flowed through me and warmed me up a little. Though it made me tire more, it was better than freezing to death. Hell, I might even ad ended up in the Ghost Zone as a ghost for all I knew. All of a sudden, I felt a breeze on my shoulder. That didn't make any sense; there was no weather in this realm after all. Slowly I turned in the direction of the wind and came face to face with a ghost. He was dressed in a purple cloak shorted than my own. His face was that of a young man, in the prime of his life. He also held a large sceptre. I took a breathe, that object was one of great power. The immense power radiated into the cold air around us like a bubble. He smiled when he saw me staring.

"It's a beauty isn't it," he said in a deep, gentle voice. "Come with me if you want to live." He turned to a cyan blue portal behind him.

"But who are you?" I asked.

"A friend." And with that he strolled into the window. The way I saw it I had two choices. Take my chances with the mysterious ghost or try to wait until Danny woke up. _But what if he never wakes up…_ I had heard of it before. Somebody going into comatose because of shock and sadness. The turmoil in my head was disrupted by the portal. It was starting to close. It was now or never, now. I took Danny's hand and jumped into the portal.

My feet made contact with something solid, most likely a stone floor of some sort. It was a pleasure to have solid ground beneath my feet again. There's only so much hovering you can get used too. Danny was on the floor beside me. Hair still white, skin still pasty. My tears fell to the ground. I didn't know what I would do without him.

"Wake up Danny!" I wept, shaking Danny roughly by the shoulders. "You all I have left." I collapsed into his stomach, sobbing uncontrollably. A hand rested on my shoulder. The ghost, I had forgotten all about him.

"Don't worry," he said. "He shall wake soon enough."

"How do you know?" I asked, curiosity still fighting through the fog of sadness clouding my heart. I smiled, it was a good sign.

"I am Clockwork, master of time." I gasped. He has turned into an old man before my eyes. It made sense after I thought about it, though it must be annoying. Having to change forms every ten seconds or so. He beckoned me into another room. As I entered I was in awe. All around the room were various shelves and cabinets, each sporting amazing antiquities and rare items. I saw a large metal thunderbolt. Clockwork told me it was Zeus' mast bolt. I didn't believe him. Zeus wasn't even real. There were other things too. Each one I looked at Clockwork told me what it was. The Sword Excalibur, the original skull form the first production of 'Hamlet', the gun which was fired at Arch duke Franz Ferdinand. The gun which was responsible for millions of deaths world wide. He even had newer items such as the spark plug for the bomb in the 9/11 plane.

"Do you have everything in here?" I asked, my voice betraying my childish excitement. Clock work himself was sitting on an armchair in the middle of the room. He was genuinely amused. I bet he didn't usually get visitors interested in history as much as I was.

"Everything which made an impact on the lives of many. In war or for other reasons."

"But that's not the reason you wanted to talk to me is it?" my smile faded. _Danny…_

"No, it is not," Clockwork's smile also disappeared. Replaced with a forlorn frown. "I have seen yours and Danny's future and I am the one who has to train you for that future. I shall give you further details when the time is nearer. Danny should wake up an a few hours. Now rest Raven." He raised his hand towards me. I instinctively raised my own and prepared my powers. But drowsiness overpowered me and I fell into a dreamless sleep…

I awoke on the stone floor. I slowly opened my dreary eyes. My vision was blurred but I rubbed them until it was gone. I still didn't know what Clockwork had done to me. But to be honest I really didn't care; it had given me some time to be away from my worried emotions. Danny was next to me, also waking up, just as Clockwork said. A rush of excitement flowed through me and before I could stop myself I was on top of him. Arms stretched around him and lips pressed against his, soft, warm lips. For a moment his eyes widened but then he kissed back at me. We kissed for a few more seconds before he pulled away.

"Good morning."

"Don't you ever do that again," I warned, lips pouted. Face tinged with red.

"I will try not too." He chuckled. "Where are we?" he asked.

"At a ghost named Clockwork's place, he said he has something important for us to know. He said he has to train us for our… futures."

"Well we better find him then." He said, getting up of the floor and changing into his humans self. I guessed he was trying to save up on power. We walked around the peculiar hall. The walls were all the normal ghostly green, but cogs were placed everywhere. It was like they were placed a huge pocket watch. Eventually we found Clockwork, turning his staff and looking into two oval shaped mirrors. At least I thought they were mirrors until the image shown on them was changed into one of Raven and Danny side by side. Fighting with the Titans. It wasn't just the usual team engaged in battle though. I spotted many familiar faces, Aqua lad; wonder girl and Speedy were all there. Among hundred of other Titans, from Tamrians like Starfire to even the Hive Triplets. All were trying to destroy myself and Danny using any means possible. I also saw some of the people of Amity Park dressed in ghost gear in the battle. Me and Danny were just deflecting the rays easily with shields and counter attacks of our own, as if swatting away flies. There 2was no way we were that powerful surely? It was still amazing to watch but sadly Clockwork noticed us spying and turned off the monitors quickly. Leaving once only his reflection to stare back at us.

"You saw what you saw. You need not see more."

"But why? How?" Danny stuttered.

"You know you were framed in Jump City Danny."

"Yes but who! All I know is Amorpho was involved."

"Take a guess." Clockwork replied, his tone was that of a man who knew too much about his subject. So much that he was bored with it before he even spoke the first syllable. Danny's face darkened, eyes flashing a brighter shade of green.

"_Plasmius._"

"Yes, Vlad Plasmius was the one who set you up. You were right about Amorpho though, Vlad offered him the opportunity of being Masters for a few weeks. Knowing the attention that would get him he accepted the offer. All he had to do was pretend to be you while Skulker used Vlad's new _toy,_ to cause some damage. I don't know his plan so I'm afraid that you two are going to have to make some trips into the Ghost Zone. To gather information."

"But first," he said quickly, noticing that Danny was about to take off. "I must train you in your new abilities. Yours too Raven."

"Me?" I asked. I had no new abilities. I hadn't gotten any new powers in years let alone in the last few weeks.

"Yes Raven. You have untapped powers that even you do not know about. Remember the incident with your father. You used some of your higher powers then. Danny, you have used yours recently, such as when you got Raven out of the Stockades."

"That ball of light? How does that little ball of light turn into me getting that powerful!" He said pointing his hand at the mirror. Though it was still blank In felt that we all knew exactly what he meant.

"All will be revealed soon enough. We shall begin training in a few hours. Until then, where would you two like to go on your first date…"

I shall drag this story on more! I love writing it! Review and/or criticise me please!


	9. Chapter 9

Just to clarify: Clockwork and Danny do know each other. Don't know what gave some of you the idea that they didn't. Oh well, Enjoy the next chapter!

Danny's POV

Date? Why would I want to go on a date at a time like this! _Because you love her and you need to spend more time with her for this to work. _I guess your right brain, thankyou. I glanced over at Raven, she also looked like she was having an internal battle. Clockwork was still smiling and staring at us expectantly.

"Come on I haven't got all day." He said, tapping the clock face on his staff.

"Yes you do! In fact you have all the time in the world!" I replied, trying to get off the topic of myself and Raven. I couldn't lose myself like I had before with her anymore. I had bigger things to think about, to worry about.

"True," he paused thoughtfully. "But you still have to decide where you're going to go while you wait for me to prepare the training chamber." He pulled two of his golden time medallions from his pocket and threw them at the two of us. "You know how to use them Danny, go wherever you want to go." Clockwork walked towards a golden door in the wall next to him. Only stopping to give us a quick warning. "No messing up time though you two. Have fun."

I turned to Raven then we both turned towards the two mirrors.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked passing my time medallion from one hand to the other.

"We can go anywhere?"

"Anywhere, anytime."

"Well then why don't we go watch each other's adventures?" My eyes lit up in excitement.

"Hell yeah! Where do you want to go first?"

"How about we start at the beginning of your time."

"Fair enough." I lifted the talisman towards the mirrors and willed for it to show me the time I had first gotten my powers. There was a change in the atmosphere in the room as the portal tore a hole through reality and time itself. Clockwork had told me once when I was running a few errands for him that time is not just a line. Time is a huge network of lines and patterns detailing what would happen if every person made a different decision. This created a massive spider web of alternative time lines, many were exactly the same except one person ate icecream instead of fruit at one point in there life. No real changes were in timelines but I had once visited a time stream where Hitler had become a hippy instead of a politician. I transformed and me and Raven stepped into my past; both of us using our own powers to become invisible and intangible.

All of a sudden we were back in Clockworks realm. We had had a very fun few hours, viewing me get my powers. Raven was even lucky enough to see me cream the box ghost fifty-six times. We were in a very good mood, laughing and chipper. But we both knew that it was time to get serious once more and start to train for our attack on Vlad. I made a pledge to myself that that bastard would pay for destroying my life. Everything I had was gone now, my home, my family. All because some power hungry nitwit had to try and take control of my life, my choices. I wasn't going to let him take away anything else. He was going to pay dearly for his crimes; I was going to do it myself.

Me and Raven walked into the room where Clockwork was supposedly setting up training exercises in. Her hand slipped into mine and I felt a blush creep into my face. We both knew that we loved each other but we never spoke about it. It was as if nothing had to be said, we just knew it in our hearts and that was what mattered. We opened the door and simultaneously took a breath. The room looked almost exactly like the lab back home, of coarse it wasn't filled with weird inventions or the portal but the dimensions were similar. Clockwork was waiting patiently next to a small console in the middle of the room. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"Watch and learn." He spoke calmly and pressed the first button on the console. Immediately hoops sprang out of the walls and floors. An android appeared and aimed many dangerous looking weapons at the hoops while also pushing huge boulders across the room. The boulders looked as if they were moving at the very least at seventy miles an hour. The rocks shot through a force field of some sort which laced them with ecto energy. Rendering intangibility useless. The top it all off Clockwork had even added in a few of his minions to be captured during the entire thing. It looked impossible to complete the training course in front of me but I still smiled never the less. I was eager to try it even if I would be pushed to my limits. Clockwork noticed this.

"Don't worry about how it looks, by the time I'm done with you it will be as easy as breathing to you." I wasn't so sure but he carried on anyway. "Now onto Raven's more mental training area." He pushed another button on the other side of the console. It was separated into two colours, black and neon green. The green ones were on the left and I assumed they were for me, opposite for Raven. About five buttons were for both of us.

The next training arena sprung up on the opposite side of the room. It was smaller than the previous one and different in many ways. Most noticeable of which was that there was a humungous glass wall separating us from the rest of the course. Behind the glass was a complex maze of walls and other objects. I could see that there was once huge metal ball at the start of the maze. It looked incredibly heavy; more than I could lift that was certain. I didn't know how Raven was going to lift it and she didn't know either.

"Once again," said Clockwork quietly. "It will be easy to you once I reveal to you your true powers." He pressed the buttons again and we were left in an empty room. Clockwork turned away from the console and looked us straight in the eyes. I could tell he was thinking of what he was going to say. Whatever it was it must have been important for Clockwork to have any trouble telling it.

"The time for secrets is over. I brought you here because it is your destiny, your purpose in life as a matter of fact, to save the entire world once again. The observers have hit a problem as have I, we cannot see past the scene where you and Raven are fighting, not at all."

"But how is this possible? Whatever had caused an ending of time must be immensely powerful!" Raven said, stunned by what Clockwork had said. Clcokwork frowned.

"We know. But whatever it is it has something to do with Vlad and you two."

"It's time to tell us exactly what you are going to do."

"Fair enough," he paused, deep in thought. "You Raven have powers given to you by your father's demon blood. It flows in you veins and you have half of his power. At least that is what you think. You really have all of it, more infact. Your body let it loose to destroy him. You are a very powerful sorceress Raven and I know you will find this hard to believe. But the observers and all of the other old ghosts suspect your soul to have been the one which created the ghost zone. This place did not exist for many years and ghosts ran free in the early human realm. We were the gods that the Ancient Greeks and Romans believed in. I know for a fact that Jesus was also a ghost, a minor one at that. He tricked many using things which ghosts didn't have at that time. Persuasion and showmanship."

"Are you telling me that half of the world is worshipping a ghost?" I asked, hardly disguising how amusing I thought it was.

"Pretty much. Anyhow. One very powerful witch created an entire realm, giving up herself as a sacrifice she created the Ghost zone and sucked all ghosts into it. Form that point on no human was every troubled by any deity and it was all up to fate and blind luck. She then passed into the mortal realm herself, reincarnated. And began a new life, never knowing who she was. Many ghosts are still trying to find her in the ghost zone. Wanting only revenge for her, _you_, trapping them in the Ghost Zone." I looked to Raven. Her face was a mess of emotions and it was hard to see what she was actually feeling.

"And me?" I asked. Curious to see what part I played in this legend. Only this legend was real, true.

"Do you ever wonder how your evil self got all of those powers in the alternate time stream?" No. It couldn't be true. I wasn't going to turn into him, not now, not ever! But then it hit me. I had been acting like him. All that rage, that anger which was built up inside me. Every time I was picked on at school, every time I had been attacked or insulted. Every time something had happened which could even be counted as negative I had felt it. The fire was brewing up inside me and I could do nothing to stop it. For crying out loud I had almost killed Robin for what he had done. I fell to my knees. The nightmare was becoming a reality.

I didn't notice Clockwork pull something out of his cape pocket. I didn't notice him point a battered thermos at the ground next to him. And I certainly didn't notice the flash of blue light which lit up the entire room. I only even looked up when I heard that laugh in my head. When I had been thrown to the cold, unforgiving floor. He was inside of me. Dan. And this time he really was. I blacked out but not before I heard that last sentence. That very last word."

"Fight him…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Come to me Danny. Give in, it's all over. Give yourself up to me. We'll have so much fun together!_

Danny woke from his dream and sat bolt upright in his bed. Sweat dripped down from his body onto the sheets underneath his small body. His grasp on his covers lessened as he realised where he was. It was his room. Just his normal everyday computer on his normal everyday desk. His normal everyday wardrobe was in the corner and everything was just… normal. _What the hell?_ Thought Danny. He looked around on the floor to see if the Teen Titans stuff was still there. His floor was bare. _Was it all a dream?_

Danny got out of bed and slipped into his normal clothes. He was about to pack for school but his backpack was already packed for the day. This was just too strange for Danny. He had just been in Clockwork's domain. He had done something, done something to him. But what? He made a mental note to mention this to Jazz when he saw her.

He walked down the staircase and into the kitchen. He was about to open the fridge when a searing pain hit his head. Laughter, maniacal and dark as night. It cut through Danny as if it was a knife and Danny screamed in pain.

"Danny? Danny are you alright!" Maddie had ran up from the lab the very instant she heard his screams. Jack followed close behind her, pausing only to grab the new and improved ghost gauntlets off of the table. Maddie bent down close to Danny and felt his temperature. It was ice cold. Then all of a sudden it stopped. Danny's temperature went back to normal and he stopped screaming. Though he still had his eyes closed tightly. As if he thought that the pain would come again. "What happened Danny?" said Jack, angry and concerned. "If it was a ghost then I swear to god I'll…"

"No it's ok. It wasn't a ghost." He slowly got back up to his feet. "Just a really bad migraine."

"You better take some paracetamol to school then." Maddie opened a cabinet and took out some pills. Danny took two of them gratefully and went to the sink to get a glass of water to take them with. His mother put the rest of the paracetamol into his bag and then she and her husband went back into the lab.

"So that what happened." Danny finished. He was sitting on the usual table he and his friends sat at; away from the jocks and preps on the other side of the canteen. Danny had told them in detail about his dream the previous night and if Sam was honest with herself she though that the ghost hunting had finally got to his brain. It was a shame, she always had known that if Danny had not have had all the ghost problems that he would have been a very smart kid. Way past her abilities. For now though, she was happy to humour him and his weird 'dream which he was so sure was real'. If Danny had have been away then they would have know right?

"Well it looks like you have a little digging to do." She said after taking another bite of her tofu sandwich. "Why don't you just go and talk to Clockwork after school."

"I will. I mean having a weird dream is normal enough for me but a huge migraine after just isn't like me."

"Just don't worry about it." Added Tucker. Eating the exact opposite to Sam's meal; a pork, beef and chilli bake with extra beef… and pork. "It's not like anything will happen here today. Ghost's haven't bothered you recently."

"That's what I'm, afraid of. Oh no…" Dash was walking to his table. Big stupid grin plastered all over his face. His posse of other jocks were following him like sheep following the Shepard. Unquestioning and obedient. Danny looked around the canteen. The entirety of the school was also looking over to their table with the same stupid, _evil,_ grins. Danny felt his stomach lurch. This was big but nothing to do with the paranormal. His ghost sense hadn't gone off.

"Hello Fenturd." Said Dash loudly. "I have a request to make."

"What do you want Dash?" Danny shouted back at him. He wasn't in the mood for Dash's tricks. Dash just smiled wider and clicked his fingers. Immediately strong arms grasped onto Danny's, locking him in place. "Hey! Let me go!" Dash himself grabbed onto Sam's arms. She tried to get away but Dash was just too strong. Danny would have gone into ghost mode but he didn't want to risk losing his secret over whatever stupid prank they were about to pull on him. Little did he know what 'little prank' they were going to pull…

Dash reached into one of the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a small, black box. He laid it down on the table and, making sure never to lessen his grip on Sam, pulled out a gleaming knife. Danny's eyes widened. The knife must have been about ten inches long if you included the handle. It was decorated with many symbols and words in various languages that he didn't understand. Danny could only watch and scream in pure terror as Dash rounded on Sam. He knocked her onto the table and grunted to the other jocks. They all held Sam by her limbs to the table leaving Dash completely in control.

"Dash! What are you doing?" Danny screamed but he was barely heard over Sam's own screams. She was writhing on the table, her screams giving only a feeling of distress. The cool blade gently toughed Sam's pale skin. Dash took on finally glance at Danny before he drew his hand back. Deep crimson blood dripped onto the floor, a splatter from the cut the blade had created. The canteen erupted with cheers and Dash drew the blade again and again. The blood flowed down the table legs, bathing the blue paint in red of the deepest colour. The blood flowed too quickly and Danny just couldn't react. He hyperventilated. How could this be happening?

Finally the screams ended. Sam drew her final breathe… and died…

Danny's heart split into two at that point. All he saw was red. Blood flowing out of an innocent corpse; now devoid of any signs of life. Danny felt his temperature go up again. The barriers he had built to conceal his rage were ready to brake. Dash bent close over the body's cleavage. His smile dropped. And he tutted once.

"Tsk… what a shame."

The barrier broke. Danny was turned into Danny Phantom before he had even realised it. He flipped the two jock holding him onto there backs and jumper up onto them, landing a hard kick into each of their faces. Dash turned and ran for the doors, dropping the instrument of Sam's death. He was shouting in fear now, all of them were. Danny was hovering in the air. His eye sockets were filled with a blinding build up of ecto energy. He flew way faster than any of the students could run and soldered all of the exits shut. Even the windows were glowing hot from Danny's energy blasts. There was no escape.

"You have committed a crime which is unforgivable." Danny started, though his voice was not his own. It was deeper, filled with hate and a fierce vengeance. "You have killed a person in cold blood. For nothing other than she was different. Just because she was not like you. You took out all of your anger and problems out on her and her friends. For that I…" he faultered.

_We must kill them for what they have done._

_But… I can't_

_Yes you can! And eye for an eye! They will never understand what you have been through. What you had felt for her._

_Still… I could give them a second chance._

_No! Do it now!_

_Ok…_

"Must return the favour…"

Danny brought his hands up outstretched in line with his shoulders. He brought them together in a huge clapping motion. Green filled the eyes of the pupils in the room. Then they were gone…

"No no! This wasn't meant to happen." Clcokwork smashed his hand on a cog, almost breaking it. Him and Raven had been watching Danny through his window. They were looking into his mind.

"Danny…" Raven whispered, still shocked at what he had done. Her Danny wouldn't do that surely. He would always forgive, _always. _A tear fell onto the stone floor. He had failed the first test.


	11. Chapter 11

In the beginning there was only darkness. Darkness with nothing to consume, nothing to do. The darkness was conscious through its entire being. It did not ponder over why it was there or how it had come to be created. All it cared about was itself. The darkness was bored, having nothing to consume. So it decided that it would do something about that. All it had to do was think it and it would be there. So that is what it did. The universe, in all its glory was created in a mere moment. Time was like a line to darkness. Stretching before its eyes in infinity. The darkness looked at everything if he did not do something to change it. The most successful place would be earth. He picked out a specific time to look at: 4000 BC. This 'Christ' as they called him was mere spirit of someone who had once been. A person who had never had much influence on anything that went on it their lives. The spirit was angry that it hadn't made an impact. So it did, it taught people how to live their lives. He told people to be good to each other and to listen to 'God'. God was his creation. The spirit was actually trying to tell the people that 'God' was peace, prosperity. Sadly they started to believe that this god was a person. A deity, not an idea.

So when the spirit had made his impact, his purpose in death was complete and he moved on. Into the fabled light as the Bible says. The bible itself is a pack of lies. The original word of Jesus was torn to shreds and became a powerful method of control for those who wanted power. The pope, for example, became the most powerful figure in the world. In the years that followed the pope became a deity. Infallible in the minds of the common people. Darkness was disgusted at what was unfolding in front of him. The spirits of the dead from that day forth didn't become a member of his collected conscious. They wanted only to go to a mystical kingdom where only happiness was. Not to have a say in how the darkness ran things. The darkness kept thinking and thinking. It eventually created a plan. A plan which would take very little time. All he needed to do was bestow his dark power over one human. A human which would in turn created a pool for all the restless spirits who had named themselves gods to stay. So that they could not cause harm any longer to the human world.

That was when she was born. Raven, her parents named her; due to the colour of her hair. Darkness gave her his essence. The power would grow until she was able to take the ghosts away, or bring the entirety of the dead souls in the darkness' being back to the plain of existence. The Darkness knew this, knew he was taking a humongous risk in creating this girl. But somehow it knew that she would make the right choice.

The Darkness watched every moment of the girl's life. Watched her grow to the age of twelve. He saw her first get a glimpse of her powers. Saw her confusion and fear. In spite of the vow he had made not to interfere he sent himself into the human realm to teach the girl in the arts of what the humans called witchcraft. Though it was outlawed the girl became friends with the kind young man who had come to her to tell her about her powers. Raven loved the man like she would love a father. With all the compassion in her heart. Eventually she gained control over the dark arts, and light ones. She could control reality if she set her mind to it. That was when the Darkness decided to tell her of his wish. The cost it would bring with it. But also of the rewards, of the salvation of the human race.

After a few weeks of contemplating his request, Raven decided to help him. The year was 1300 AD. Barely out of the dark ages. Raven used her powers to build. To build the most magical circle ever created. She had to travel around the entire kingdom, but eventually she was finished. The Stonehenge and all circles were built. All of them in line perfectly to point to the core of the Darkness. To ahrness the power to creat a realm.

The ghosts realised what was about to happened and tried to flee the planet. But they did not know that this would have an effect on the entire universe, not just the earth.

"Azerath Matrion Azadintas Zinthos!" To girl recited the powerful reincarnation to release all of her powers at once. To bring an end to the rule of the ghost deities. ~The ghost zone was born, and humanity was fianally free. The next day a young girl was born. With hair the colour of a Ravens wings. Her parents decided to call her just that… Raven. Due to her hair.

A/N: I know you are all probably confused about this entire thing but it will be important to the plot later on. (Much later.)

3rd Person

"No no no no no! This wasn't meant to happen. He should have been stronger!" Clockwork paced back and froth infront of his time mirrors restlessly. Raven's eyes followed him with little interest in him but of what he was aying.

"Are you telling me that you just released his worst nightmare into him; to give him a test?" She yelled.

"Yes I am! You are just a mere child. How are you possibly meant to understand?"

"If I really am this amazing sorcerer you think I am then you better start thinking of me as one." Clockwork stopped, she had a point…

"Fine," he sighed. "Ever since he faced his alternate self he has been having constant negative feelings. He is constantly thinking that he will become Dan Phantom, even if everybody else knows that he won't."

"So how is he facing him again meant to help him?"

"My staff can do more things than just change the flow of time you know." Raven halted, curious now that he had mentioned his staff. It was an artefact of great power, who knew what it could do truly? Clockwork went on.

"If my master deems it necessary, then it can change spirits completely. It changed Dan into becoming a spirit that would try to overshadow Danny. To try and become part of him. The conditions were as follows: Danny shall be given three tests. Each one testing him on how much like Dan he is. If he fails two, then Dan shall take control of him. Letting Danny's powers make Dan stronger. However if Danny beats Dan. Then Dan shall be destroyed… taking all of Danny's negative emotions to do with Dan away with him."

"I see what you mean now," Raven hand gently stoked her chin. "If he beats him then he shall be free from his fears."

"Exactly. But I can't figure out why Danny would kill. If he failed this test then he will need help on the second."

"I can help him; I have travelled into minds before." Clockwork put a hand to his chin in thought. He waited a few seconds before looking back at Raven.

"Fine." Raven's heart soared. "But you must heed this warning. Dan is inside him and he runs the show in there. If you let yourself be seen in the dream world he has created then he shall destroy the entire plain of existence. You and Danny shall both die."

"I'm willing to take that risk." With those few words Raven sat down Indian style next to Danny's unconscious form. _I'm coming._ Her soul left her and was absorbed into Dannys body. The second challenge was about to begin.

Danny's hands fell down to his sides. He changed halfway on his decent towards the floor. The cafeteria was littered with corpses and the smell of burning flesh was still ripe in the air. The ghost alarms had gone off as soon as Danny had shot his first ectoray. Danny knew what this meant; his parents were coming to save the school from disaster at the hands of a ghost. He never would have guessed that the ghost would have been himself.

Danny took one last look at Sam's corpse. His head rushed with anger and torment. All he could think was: _Why?_ Why had Dash Baxter decided to do such an unspeakable act towards one of his fellow human beings? How could anybody do that? The rage built up was tp much. Danny outstretched his arm at the body, empowered by energy. Not any energy though, this time it was red as blood. The blood he had shed to rival that of Dash. The blood of his friends, of his hopes and dreams being torn to shreds in front of him. The blast echoed through out the entire school. Sam's body was in clocked in eternal red flames. They danced around her face, every inch of her body.

"Son?" Danny turned towards the cry from his parents, he had been so caught up with his rage that he hadn't even noticed his parents crash through the canteen doors. His eyes were expressionless and grey, nothing like the usual life they had once held. All of that had changed in mere minutes.

"Did you do this?" Maddie asked her son, her voice hardly containing her disbelief. But her senses denied her the pleasure, forcing her to re live what she had just seen her only son do. Fire a ectoray.

"You don't understand mom. They were torturing her," he croaked. "They killed her. He killed her." He turned towards the crisp body of the former Dash Baxter. Half of his face was already black from burns. He would have been near impossible to identify if it wasn't for his jacket still clinging by frayed threads to his torso.

"That doesn't change what you did Danny. You're just another ghost now. You're not our son any longer." Jack levelled his bazooka in Danny's direction. Danny changed into Phantom as soon as the sights were aimed in on him. His mother gained her bearings and also aimed her weapon.

"Why can't you understand?" Danny yelled. His voice echoed with a thousand souls. Fear shook the very souls of Jack and Maddie. Shock over took them, but if they had have been paying any attention to their instruments they would have noticed that Danny's power level had just rose. From the formidable level of a scale nine. To the unstoppable scale thirteen.

Danny's entire body shook with power, anger forming the key to his true power. The power that the Darkness had fought to keep hidden from the hands of evil for millennia. Creation was unleashed. Danny's palm found its way towards the two humans. Cowering in the corner of the canteen, trying desperately to take their eyes off of Danny. They just couldn't do it; their mortal minds were blown away by the shear force which radiated from his body. The awe inspiring power of heaven had been given to Danny, but through all the wrong means.

"If you can't understand me then you can't be allowed to live." Stated Danny blankly, his voice was not his own. Deepened by the hate, the fear of rejection. It was the voice of Dan, backed by the power of the Gods.

"Goodbye mother, farther." Light appeared at his hand and curled to form a ball of pure light. This was the end for Maddie and Jack Fenton.

_You must not do it Danny._

Danny fell to the ground with a thud, the ball disappearing, leaving only a scared boy in it's place.

_You must not do it Danny. You are better than this._

"But it's so hard." Danny told the voice.

_It does not matter! You are the hero in this Danny. Don't let him take control. I'm with you now._

"Raven. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this any of it. But Sam…"

_This isn't real Danny! Dan is trying to control you! You're in your own mind._

The canteen disappeared before Danny's eyes. He looked around the darkness rapidly, desperately searching for an exit. A speck of light somewhere; anywhere!

"This was not meant to happen!" a thunderous voice rang out. "You were meant to give in. You were meant to free me from this cage of heroism!"

A red light blurred Danny's vision but it came back to him all too soon. He was on his street, except for all was deserted. Cars were no existent and neither were people, birds or any other signs of life. Only on figure caught Danny's attention. The outline of a person was barely visible inside a red ball of energy. The energy faded away into nothing and Danny took a gasp.

"Time for the third test Daniel." A deep voice rang out through the street. Dark Dan gave a cackle as his eyes flared with red light. "You won't escape me this time!"

Clockwork made a silent prayer to whatever higher power was out there. The final test had begun…

I'm sorry I took so long to update. I am also sorry if this chapter kind off sucked. I just didn't know how to write this so I decided to do the best I could. The final battle might also be quite shit so please do not refrain from skimming the next chapter. It is really only needed for explanation. Another chapter should follow that and then I will start the long process of the very final battle and the climax for this story. Just bare with me. I am starting to find this rather difficult.

-Jammerjcd

R&R


	12. APOLOGIES AND REWRITE

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I stopped updating this story but I felt that I couldn't carry on writing. GCSEs, a girlfriend and general distractions cut into my time as you could expect. However, on re-reading my reviews, looking at the story stats and seeing how many people were watching this story; I have decided to perform a re-write.

I am very sorry that I took such a major plot twist (the darkness) which I felt ruined the story a little.

I am very sorry that I offended any religious folk, since around 100 Americans viewed my story last month and over 80% are Christian it was stupid of me. Even though I am, and always will be, and atheist; I accept this isn't the appropriate forum to make that exclamation and debate it. I will be sending a personal letter of apology to some of the reviewers who were enjoying this story but felt offended by that specific comment.

Thankyou, all chapters will be deleted soon except for this one (which I will later edit into chapter 1) as I will be following a slightly different plotline, lots more Teen Titians! 


End file.
